gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Prowler
The Prowler 'is a short story written by LordOfTheNeverThere. It features the backstory of Trevyr Blackgard, who seeks vengeance at those who have killed his family and occupied his home, Blackgard. The events of the story take place during the Fourth Border Wars, an era of blood and warfare for the Borderlands. Unlike The ''A Song of Ice and Fire ''novels, this story does not have a POV character. The story is written in a third person perspective. The Prowler's theme song can be found here. Author's notes * I am not a native English speaker, therefore several vocabulary and/or grammar mistakes could occur (more grammar than vocabulary). Writing a fanfiction in English while you've been hearing Dutch your whole life is a hard thing to do. * I consider my fiction works to be mainly experimental, I make things up as I go along. Therefore, I don't consider this work to have much progress. But hey, it's fun for me. ''Dramatis Personae * Trevyr Blackgard, the titular main protagonist, son of Lord Trovar Blackgard, the last living Blackgard. * Asten Wylde, a young squire, Trevyr's closest friend. * Brant Tymber, a boy of 11, son of the famed knight Ser Myke Tymber. * Lord Auster Keller, main antagonist, the Lord of Kell. * Tylan Keller, the second antagonist. Lord Auster's son. * Laenah Dayne, the daughter of Alfrid Dayne of Starfall. * Alfrid Dayne, the Lord of Starfall. * Lady Aurola Blackgard, Lord Trovar's wife and Trevyr's mother. * Ser Myke Tymber, a famous knight from House Tymber. * King Aegon V Targaryen, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. Development A New Rule ''is now finished! Phew... Disclaimer This story aims not to conflict with canon work released and written by Mr. George R. R. Martin, although accidental conflicts may occur. Story Prologue "''Ninety years, my boy." The old hermit spoke. "For ninety years I have lived here. I've seen lords come and go, some killed by a treacherous fifthborn, others by a destructive disease and some, if they were lucky, through aging." A child was sitting in front of the old hermit, probably his grandson, or even his great-grandson. "Lord Tragen. Honourable, wise and headstrong. His eldest son, Lord Trovar. Stubborn, but brave. Aye, these were some respectable and powerful lords. Both loved and feared. However, there is only one man. A man whose voice echoes through the halls of Castle Blackgard like the growling of a fearsome bear. A man, whose name strikes terror into the hearts of men. A man, who became a legend amongst the people. After the Kellers were driven from the city, out there on the main square, that was where I first saw him. A young, handsome and ambitious lord. In all my years, there has been only one man whom I could follow. A man whom I was not afraid to call "My Lord". ''The child's attention was drawn quickly and he asked the hermit: "''What was his name?". "When I was young, he went by a different name. But here, in the city of Blackgard, we call him by his true, given name... '''Trevyr Blackgard. Category:LordOfTheNeverThere Category:Fanfiction Category:The Prowler Category:Short stories Category:Original stories Category:Under construction